


Маленький грязный секрет

by ADent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent





	

**__**

АУ оно и в Африке АУ.  
ООС пишу на всякий случай (все же, Грейвза нам так и не показали)  
Таймлайн: между первым и вторым. Фильмами, то есть. Если второй выйдет, на что мы все оч. надеемся.  
Зы. Текзд пресловутой клятвы я напрочь забыл, та что пришлось немножко импровизировать. Пардон, товарищи  
Все права у Роулинг, а у меня всего лишь включился генератор психических идей

Та самая папка.  
"Совершенно секретно. Дело Обскури. Разглашение является преступлением против магического сообщества. Нарушителя надлежит казнить на месте, без суда и следствия"  
Как честный аврор он обязан просить об отставке.  
Как честный маг он, наверное, должен запусти в собственный дубовый лоб Авадой.  
Причины и следствия.  
Тайное, жаждущее стать явным.  
Маленький грязный секрет мистера Грейвза.  
Эмили.  
Магический потенциал слаб настолько, что ее впору звать сквибом.  
Эмили...  
Острые скулы, мягкий, податливый рот, светло-карие глаза, темные кудри.  
Эти глаза загорались удивленным, теплым светом, чтоило показать пустячное волшебство, простейший Люмос...  
Эмили. В которую Грейвз влюбился с полувзгляда. И которую разлюбил столь же стремительно.  
Маленькая грязная тайна.  
Эмили-Роуз Бэрбоун.  
Он не думал тогда о последствиях, просто поддался страсти. А насытившись - исчез, не прощаясь.  
Его ждала полная приключений жизнь и блистательная карьера.  
Нет, он не думал тогда...  
Последствия дали знать о себе чуть меньше года спустя.  
Обыкновенный, не магический конверт на его письменном столе. Кто, когда, как? Коллеги лишь пожимали плечами.  
Ни намека на скрытые заклятия. Внутри - сероватый листок бумаги с аккуратно написанным адресом. И мерзкая эмблема "Нью Салем" в правом верхнем углу.  
Не-маги, когда случается им в бессильной злобе ругать своих жен, любят называть их ведьмами. "У-у-у, ведьма поганая, всю жисть мою изломала!"  
Мэри-Лу и была такой ведьмой. Для подобного не требуется магия, тут нужен талант. И бог, или дьявол, или дурной случай сполна одарили старшую мисс Бэрбоун.  
\- Эмили мертва, - заявила Мэри-Лу, едва за Грейвзом захлопнулась дверь третьесортного номера в придорожном клоповнике, зачем-то носящем вывеску "Мотель". - Умерла родами. Две недели назад.  
Он застыл, переваривая, подсчитывая в уме и проклиная себя за небрежность.  
\- Ублюдок твой, как ни прискорбно, выжил.  
Он сразу поверил.  
\- Я заберу его, - сказал он, не успев как следует задуматься.  
Мэри-Лу усмехнулась - тонко и мерзко.  
\- Ну уж нет, мис-стер Грейвз. Ублюдка вам не видать, как собственных глупых ушей.  
О да, Грейвз был глуп. Глуп и самоуверен.  
\- Я. Заберу. ребенка, - повторил он, медленно доставая палочку. - И ты не сумеешь мне помешать. Обливи...  
\- Не советую, мис-стер Грейвз, - глаза Мэри-Лу сверкнули в полутьме дешевого номера.  
Злорадное предвкушение. Холодное сладострастие долгожданной мести.  
\- Если я не вернусь к назначенному часу - твой ублюдок умрет. Если я вернусь... не такой - твой ублюдок умрет.  
\- Умрешь ты, мерзкая сука, - сказал он, направляя палочку точно в лоб мерзкой девке.  
Ни его грозный вид, ни палочка, готовая к бою, не произвели на Мэри-Лу впечатления.  
Улыбка, искривившая ее губы, напомнила окровавленный кошачий оскал.  
\- Молодой, талантливый, - чуть нараспев начала эта дрянь. - Очень талантливый... Кем ты был, мис-стер Грейвз, обычным аврором? И всего за год - начальник отдела... Такой способный, такой перспективный - и весело же будет, когда тебя вышвырнут из твоей сатанинской МАКУСы... Нарушил закон, спутался с не-магом, да еще и с одной из тех самых Бэрбоунов! Какая жалость, не правда ли, Перс-си?  
Она точно знала, куда бить, эта стерва. Слишком много знала для не-мага, но он, Грейвз, знал все же побольше о том, как работает правосудие в магическом мире Америки.  
Ребенок... Ну пускай бы она отдала его, дальше-то что? Как он объяснит, что он скажет? Правда - уничтожит его карьеру, ложь неизбежно выплывет, рано или поздно. Эмили мертва, доказать, что у нее все же был дар, пускай и очень слабый, невозможно. А ребенок...  
Ребенок может вполне оказаться сквибом.  
Эта трусливая, подленькая мысль решила дело.  
Персиваль Грейвз сдался.  
Он предпринял таки вялую попытку - дань уязвлеyному самолюбию, ничего больше.  
\- Для чего тебе ребенок Эмили? Ты ведь уже его ненавидишь.  
Мэри-Лу поджала губы, вздернула подбородок.  
\- В его жилах все же течет наша кровь, кровь Бэрбоунов. Я все сделаю для того, чтобы она взяла верх над той дрянью, что досталась ему от тебя.  
Шах и мат.  
Но разве за этим она его вызвала?  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Снова этот жуткий взгляд: фанатичное торжество. Выпестованная годами ненависть. Высокомерие и уверенность победителя.  
\- Гарантий. Я хочу гарантий, мис-стер Грейвз. И ты, пожалуй, дашь мне эту вашу Нерушимую клятву. Или так, или я тебя уничтожу. Одно анонимное письмо - и можешь поставить крест на своей прекрасной карьере.  
Мэри-Лу знала слишком много такого, чего не-магам знать не положено.  
А он, Персиваль Грейвз - сдался.  
\- ...и пока жива Мэри-Лу, клянусь использовать всю свою силу и все влияние, и не допустить, чтобы нога мага или ведьмы ступила... чтобы в дела Бэрбоунов... чтобы Мэри-Лу... И если я, Персиваль, осмелюсь нарушить мою клятву, да падет на мою голову кара, да сразит меня смерть, и да будет так.

Что ж, Мэри-Лу больше нет на этом свете, формально Грейвз никому ничего не должен.  
Свободен?

Та самая папка.  
Кошмарные не-магические фотографии.  
Он похож на нее. На Эмили. Те же скулы, тот же рот... Глаз не видно, он прячет их. Прячет даже от камеры.  
Отвратительный, размера на два меньше, чем нужно костюм.  
Грейвз ведь видел его, мельком. В этом самом костюме, в идиотской шляпе - брел, не поднимая головы, совал равнодушным прохожим какие-то бумажки.  
Две девочки - не дочери Мэри-Лу, и предстоит еще выяснять все об их происхождении, о настоящих родителях.  
Мэри-Лу такая же, как в тот вечер. Высокомерная, фанатичная, злобная дрянь.  
Ведьма. Не по крови - по призванию.

Криденс. Плоть от плоти моей, кровь моя, семя мое...  
Криденс Бэрбоун. Обскури. Убийца.  
Разорванный в клочья десятками заклинаний.  
Маленький грязный секрет мистера Грейвза. Кровавый, страшный секрет.  
Как самый никчемный родитель в истории - он должен сам, по собственной воле, войти в Ту Самую Комнату и сесть на Тот Самый Стул.  
Быть может, у него даже хватит смелости. Раз не хватило ее тогда, двадцать лет назад...


End file.
